Black Azkaban
by mymistrust
Summary: Pensamentos fugidios numa noite em Azkaban. Preso, humilhado e sozinho, Sirius Black presencia a vinda de Bellatrix Lestrange, sua prima, para a mesma prisão em que o encarceraram, Azkaban. Agora eles são dois Blacks em Azkaban.


**Black Azkaban**

_© 2004 Nana Jiló._

**Inspiração:** Série Harry Potter

**Autora:** Nana Jiló

**Spoilers:** Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix

**Sinopse:** Pensamentos fugidios numa noite em Azkaban. Preso, humilhado e sozinho, Sirius Black presencia a vinda de Bellatrix Lestrange, sua prima, para a mesma prisão em que o encarceraram, Azkaban. Agora eles são dois Blacks em Azkaban.

**Tipo:** Drama, S/B, songfic.

**Censura:** PG.

** Feedbacks:**

**Sirius Black, Bellatrix e outros são © J. K. Rowling.****All rights reserved.**  
Isto é uma FanFiction, criada com o único intuito de entreter e promover os livros de J. K. Rowling. Não ganho nenhum tipo de remuneração por meu trabalho e não tenho a intenção de prejudicar a Rocco ou qualquer outra editora que detenha os direitos sob os livros de Harry Potter.

"**November Rain" é © Guns 'n' Roses. All rights reserved.**  
Não pretendo plagiar ou usurpar do trabalho dessa banda, de maneira que me utilizo aqui desta música sem nenhum compromisso sério, sendo apenas para entretenimento.

"**Black Azkaban" é uma FanFiction **_**by**_** Nana Jiló. ****Fevereiro de 2004.**  
Lembrando que apesar disto ser uma fanfic, a criatividade de escrevê-la ainda é minha. Tenha sua própria idéia e escreva-a.

* * *

_When I look into your eyes _

_I can see a love restrained _

_But darling when I hold you _

_Don't you know I feel the same _

Você passou por minha cela, e eu mal podia acreditar no que via. Tinham capturado você. Quem diria que um dia nós dividiríamos a mesma prisão?

Você não ficou tão longe assim, não é mesmo? Posso fitar seu rosto agora. Ele começa a ter a palidez habitual dos prisioneiros, e seus olhos estão escuros e sem brilho como os de um defunto. Você me olha. Sei que me olha. Posso sentir seu remorso invadindo todas as entranhas da prisão. Posso sentir seu amor invadindo meu peito.

Mas você sempre desvia o olhar quando eu me viro para encará-la. Tem medo de me encarar? Tem medo de uma declaração? Rejeição?

Eu bem que deveria. Mas a cada dia que passa olho para você e vejo que começa a perder a vontade de viver. Está cada vez mais magra, há uma máscara de pele e osso sendo entalhada em seu rosto. Não posso conceber esta imagem. Isso me atormenta mais do que deveria.

Não consigo rejeitar seu amor. Não consigo ignorar o que sinto. Mas será que você não sente o que eu estou sentindo? Será que esses guardas malditos já sugaram tanto sua mente que já não tem espaço para notar meu amor?

* * *

_Cause nothing lasts forever _

_And we both know hearts can change _

_And it's hard to hold a candle _

_In the cold November rain _

Você me olha o tempo todo. Fica querendo me surpreender quando eu menos espero. Mas por que faz isso, Sirius, por quê? Será que não percebe que o que eu mais quero nesse momento é deixar de existir?

Não sou como você. Não consigo resistir aos Dementadores. Os pensamentos mais aterradores ma assaltam durante a noite - aliás, já nem sei mais se é dia ou noite. Para mim, é sempre escuro.

Você me olha, indagando alguma coisa que não entendo.

Talvez me pergunte por que eu fiz aquilo. Por que eu te traí. Porque eu fui tão _orgulhosa._

Seu amor por mim sumiu, e é isso que me deixa mais desesperada. Mas eu sabia que um dia isso ia acontecer. Eu sempre decepciono as pessoas que confiam em mim. Sabia que esse amor não duraria para sempre...sabia que os sentimentos iriam mudar...É difícil manter uma vela acesa na chuva... Isso ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Você deve me odiar...E o que me deixa mais estarrecida que isso é ter consciência de que não me arrependo de nada do que fiz. Absolutamente nada. Nunca tive uma crise de consciência.

Apenas lamento por ter perdido seu amor...

* * *

_We've been through this such a long long time _

_Just tryin' to kill the pain _

Mas quando isso tudo vai acabar, afinal de contas? Essa nossa relação louca e totalmente impossível - e que só por nossa teimosia existe. Talvez seja isso. Talvez nosso amor exista apenas pelo fato de não poder existir; somos muito cabeças-duras para nos deixar vencer por esse fato.

Mas nós dois vamos arrastando os grilhões dessa prisão. Cada qual por seu pecado: eu, por acreditar em você. Você, por acreditar numa mentira.

No fim das contas, nós somos os inocentes. Ambos nos deixamos levar por mentiras - diferentes, mas mentiras. E agora o que nos resta é arrastar os grilhões pelos corredores e suportar a dor, esperando que um dia ela acabe.

* * *

A dor de ter sido traído...

* * *

A dor de ter sido rejeitada...

* * *

A dor de ter sido passado para trás...

* * *

A dor de ter feito tudo que se queria fazer...

* * *

_But lovers always come and lovers always go _

_No one's really sure who's letting go today _

_Walking away _

Será que você nota que está me perdendo? Será que eu notei quando te perdi?

Repasso minha vida mentalmente, procurando o ponto em que comecei a te abandonar, a te deixar para trás. Fecho os olhos; passo horas assim, mas nunca acho. Será que tudo foi banal de tal forma que você nunca me pertenceu?

Mas como eu iria saber que tudo terminaria assim? Não, eu devia ter previsto: temos crenças tão diferentes como se tem estrelas no céu.

E desde muito tempo atrás tomamos rumos diferentes, indo embora, cada vez mais longe um do outro...será que você notou isso? Ou será que foi tão cego quanto eu mesma?

* * *

_If we could take the time to lay it on the line _

_I could rest my head _

_Just knowing that you were mine _

_All mine _

Será que podemos mudar o passado? Será que se ambos nos arrependêssemos realmente de tudo o que fizemos, o tempo teria pena de nós e nos daria uma chance para remodelar nossas vidas? Será que, mesmo assim, nós conseguiríamos encaixá-las de maneira a não prejudicar ninguém? Será que pessoas tão diferentes conseguem juntar suas vidas sem causar uma catástrofe?

A angústia e a dor me consomem nessa cela, e meus pensamentos são voltados para você...me lembro do tempo em que você encostava-se em meu peito e ali descansava. Mas sei que ele jamais voltará...simplesmente porque não podemos mudar o passado, por mais que nós queiramos.

* * *

_So if you want to love me _

_Then darling don't refrain _

_Or I'll just end up walking _

_In the cold November rain _

Você resistia a todas as minhas investidas. No começo dizia que era só atração corporal. Sei...Por que você simplesmente não esquecia tudo e se entregava a seu coração? Que mal havia nisso? Do que você tinha medo?

Mas não, você tinha que negar o que sentia, e nos fez perder momentos maravilhosos juntos, se deixasse sua máscara fria cair. Será que você se arrepende do que fez? Aliás, será que você se arrepende do que _não fez?_

Quando você se negava firmemente a aceitar seu coração - e _meu_ coração - a única coisa que eu podia fazer era me distanciar...andar sentindo-me frio por dentro...

Você não via o que me fazia sofrer? Mas sempre havia o amanhã, e sempre havia a possibilidade de você se entregar novamente...mas hoje...quando olho para você e vejo a imagem de um cadáver com vida...sei que nunca mais poderei ter essa esperança.

* * *

_Do you need some time...on your own _

_Do you need some time...all alone _

_Everybody needs some time...on their own _

_Don't you know you need some time...all alone_

* * *

Você me dizia que queria ficar sozinha, que tinha que pensar. Sempre hesitando quando o assunto era nossa relação, não é mesmo? Às vezes a sensação que eu tinha era que para você o que importava apenas era atração física...Você realmente precisava de um tempo sozinha.

Precisava de um tempo sozinha para ver se enxergava o que realmente sentia por mim, o que realmente _eu_ sentia por você, o que realmente você queria para o futuro...

Mas no fim das contas, você trancou seu coração e decidiu seu caminho. Lamento amargamente o dia em que você me abandonou...se afastou totalmente de mim.

_I know it's hard to keep an open heart _

_When even friends seem out to harm you _

_But if you could heal a broken heart _

_Wouldn't time be out to charm you_

* * *

_Sometimes I need some time...on my own _

_Sometimes I need some time...all alone _

_Everybody needs some time...on their own _

_Don't you know you need some time...all alone_

* * *

_And when your fears subside _

_And shadows still remain _

_I know that you can love me _

_When there's no one left to blame _

_So never mind the darkness _

_We still can find a way _

_'Cause nothing lasts forever _

_Even cold November rain _

Mas nós nunca daríamos certo, não é mesmo? Um oceano de coisas, pensamentos e princípios nos separam, e te ver logo ali, trancada numa cela, só confirma nossas diferenças.

Só que apenas quando as coisas se acalmarem, ou talvez quando todo o resto desaparecer, é que nós poderemos nos amar. Nesse momento, a escuridão envolve a ambos, e os temores estão mais as espreitas do que em qualquer outro tempo. São dias de Guerra, e nós tínhamos os papéis inversos, como sempre acontecia: você num extremo, e eu no outro. Mas mesmo assim, sempre conseguíamos alcançar um ao outro, não era mesmo? Não entendo como isso acontecia...

Eu culpo seu marido e seu lorde pelo que lhe aconteceu, e você deve culpar a Dumbledore e a meus amigos pelo caminho que eu tomei...Mas quando não houver mais ninguém para culpar, teremos que assumir nossos atos. Tomamos cada qual seu caminho por escolha. Mas deve haver um terceiro, que consiga nos levar juntos para um futuro com menos lágrimas.

E então nenhum de nós vai precisar se preocupar com a escuridão que agora nos envolve, pois nada é para sempre...nem mesmo nosso sofrimento.

* * *

_Don't you think that you need somebody _

_Don't you think that you need somebody _

_Everybody needs somebody _

Te vejo sozinho ali, Sirius, e fico pensando no que perdi...Eu te perdi. Acreditava poder vencer tudo na vida sozinha, mas acho que preciso de alguém ao meu lado.

Você não acha que também precisa de alguém?

Mas nós já fomos separados. É uma união impossível...Impossível. Não vamos insistir. Jamais seremos iguais, jamais poderíamos viver juntos, um ao lado do outro.

Mas gostaria que você pudesse me ouvir nesse momento...gostaria de te dar um último adeus, pois a situação em que nos encontramos só serviu para confirmar o que nós já sabíamos: nossa união seria desastrosa.

Mas agora eu estou sozinha...Sozinha na escuridão. E tenho tanto medo dela como tinha de amar você.

Mas, olhando novamente nosso passado, vejo, assombrada, que somos mais parecidos do que diferentes...apenas os lados que tomamos nos diferem, e fico espantada ao constatar que eu e você somos tão parecidos que não daríamos certo.

Só que ainda sinto medo do escuro...e descobrir que somos quase idênticos me assusta ainda mais...Estou sozinha no escuro.

* * *

_You're not the only one _

_You're not the only one _

Estou sozinho no escuro...

**FIM**


End file.
